


Fondest Memories

by stressedkilljoy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DNF, Fluff, George - Freeform, M/M, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, happy ending :D, inspired by the song jamie all over by mayday parade, probably slowburn, probably smut too cuz its me, some angst probz, they go to las vegas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedkilljoy/pseuds/stressedkilljoy
Summary: Dream was always comfortable in his relationship with his friends. They made flirty jokes back and forth, yes, but to Dream, that didn't mean anything. Yeah, he'd thought about what it would be like dating his friends once or twice, but it wasn't a thought that constantly plagued his mind.That is, until a very vivid dream made him question everything that he was once so comfortable with.Were the flirty jokes and remarks just that? Jokes? Or were they something more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 17





	1. In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This book is based off of the song 'Jamie All Over' by Mayday Parade, and I would suggest listening to it if you have not already heard it. But you don't have to. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!  
> (This story is also posted on Wattpad if it's easier for you to read it that way. Same title, same username.)

Dream's POV

"Have you ever been to Vegas before, Dream?"

"When I was a kid, yes. But I haven't been back in years. And I don't remember much from the first time I was there. I just remember that my dad was there."

I see George's nose visibly scrunch up out of the corner of my eye when those words leave my mouth. I know he dislikes my father as much as I do. I've told George everything that he's done. What he did to my mom, what he did to me, and how he fucked over our whole family. 

Needless to say, George isn't a fan.

He doesn't say anything, though. He probably didn't want to ruin the mood.

I then focus back on the road, realizing that I am, in fact, driving a vehicle, and that I should probably be paying attention to that, not George's face.

"I liked meeting Patches." George says suddenly. I guess he decided that he didn't want to sit in silence. 

I didn't really want to either. This was my first time meeting George in person, I don't want it to be bland, dry, forgettable.

I didn't want to be forgettable.

"I'm glad, but a little insulted that you haven't said that you liked meeting me." I tease him, loving that I could see the impact my words had on him, but this time, in real life.

"You haven't told me that either, Clay." George fires back sarcastically, and I'm surprised by his response. Normally he would just groan and mutter out "Dream, stop it", or say something to quickly divert the subject, but no. He's playing into my game.

And I'm not used to that.

"What?" I respond back before I even think about the word that's brushing past my lips, nor do I think about how it may confuse the older boy. 

"I'm not the George you're used to, Clay." George states, not once looking away from me. 

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What does he mean by that? 

"But," George continues, leaning over so that he's whispering in my ear.

"I can be whatever George you want me to be." 

My jaw drops, and my grip on the steering wheel tightens as I swerve the car just slightly to the right, not expecting those words to come out of George's mouth.

My jaw still hangs as I see George move back to sit in his seat correctly, little giggles falling from his mouth, the noise filling the silence that once fell over the car.

"Wh- George! What is wrong with you?! Y-you can't, you can't say shit like that when I'm driving!" I manage to get out, my brain more focused on the fact that he said that while I was driving, rather than the fact that he said it at all.

George and I were not dating, nor had we ever dated at all. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it once or twice, but it wasn't a thought that plagued my mind. I was perfectly content with being friends, and nothing more. Although I may flirt with George from time to time, it doesn't mean anything. He knows that.

Right?

I then realize that I've been in my head for too long. 

I bring myself back to reality, once again remembering that I am operating a fucking car.

I take a glance over at George to realize that he was already looking at me.

"You alright over there, Clay?" He asks, a teasing edge to his voice that caused me to tense up.

"Just in my head. You know how I am." I respond, switching into the far right lane as I get ready to merge off of the highway we were currently on. 

"You don't have to be in your head when I'm here, Clay. I want to know what's going on in that brain of yours." George speaks softly, his voice no longer carrying that teasing edge.

"I know you do." I find myself saying. I'm not quite sure where the words came from, but it seemed like it was enough to please George.

Even with George's offer out there in the world, I still didn't say anything more on the previous subject. I don't want to make him feel awkward, or embarrassed. This is our first time ever meeting in person, and the last thing I want is for him to not want to come back.

When I turn my attention back towards the road, I realize that I am driving on the Las Vegas strip.

I see George perk up at he looks at the buildings surrounding us, a smile present on his face.

It was currently 4:22 AM, meaning the streets were empty. No traffic, no drunk stragglers, no tourists, no nothing. 

Just me, George, and the beautiful city of Las Vegas.

I pull into a random parking lot, not caring what ticket or fees I may get from parking here. All that mattered in that moment was George seeing the city.

I quickly turn off the car and jump out, practically vibrating, as if I were a little child about to walk into a Disney Land for the first time. 

I run around to George's side of the car and open his door for him, grabbing his wrist and practically pulling him out of the car. 

He let me do so with no questions asks, and only spoke once we reached the strip.

"It's beautiful." He says simply, and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What? Me, or the city?" I tease, and he smiles.

"Both." 

This time, he grabs my wrist and leads me as we walk side by side, his grip on my wrist lowering until until eventually he interlocked our fingers.

I didn't pull away.

We walked down the strip, slowly, hand in hand, both of our heads angled upwards to look at the buildings surrounding us on either side.

The lights were almost blinding, but it was worth it. It was all worth it if it meant that George was happy.

"Do you think you'd gamble a lot if you lived here?" George asks as he turns his head to look at me.

I turn my head towards him, and suddenly, our eyes meet, and our legs stop walking.

"I dunno, I've never done it before."

There's a small moment of silence before George speaks again.

"It's beautiful here."

"It is. I just wish you could see it in it's full glory."

During moments like this, I couldn't help but think about how George's version of this very same scene, was so dull and lifeless. So drained of color, and so bland.

"Describe it to me, Clay." George says as he sits down on the curb of the street, looking up at the buildings before him.

I sit down next to him without question. He leans his head on my shoulder, and for some reason, my heart flutters.

I wrap my arm around his shoulder instinctively and pull him closer, neither of us really realizing how close that was.

"Well, most of the lights are a yellowey-gold, which you can probably see quite well. But, then, there's some buildings with a pop of color. See that one, over there, that one is purple. It's a dark shade of violet that's actually very pretty, and very welcoming. Then there's that building, that one has blue lights, which you should be able to see as well. But that one," I say pointing to one of the tallest buildings on the horizon. "That one is green. My favorite color. It's a good shade of green too, it's not to dark, not to light, it's not that puke green color, it's actually, just right. It's the perfect shade of green." I ramble on, the words flowing out of me without much thought. But then, I had an idea.

"But, this is manmade beauty. It is beautiful, don't get me wrong. But, It's all artificial, money making schemes. If you really want to see something truly amazing, we should take a drive right outside the city limits. If we were to drive into the desert where there's really no civilization, the stars would look so breathtakingly beautiful. You would be able to see every constellation, every little star, every small thing that's out there. A land that's untouched by humans holds the best view. No pollution, no people, just nature. Just the beauty of the world, and all it's natural colors." 

"Well, let's do it then." George says simply, adjusting his head so he's looking up at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Really?" I question.

"Yes, really." 

I smile as I stand up, pulling him up with me.

We walk back down the strip, still looking up at all the bright lights.

"Society has progressed so far." George says as we pass a particularly high skyscraper. "If you told people 100 years ago that we would have buildings, and places like this, they would think you were crazy. But yet, here we are. We have so many amazing things in this world. So many buildings that don't even look like they'd be architecturally possible." 

"Humans are weird in that way. A human will create something that another human can't even process or understand. It's strange how we could all be so similar, but yet so different at the same time."

We walk the rest of the short walk in comfortable silence until we reach the car, both of us getting in rather quickly, eager to see what the night time sky may look like in a desert like this.

I pull out of the parking lot and start driving. And for some reason, I find myself knowing where I'm going.

We drive for about 40 minutes, until we are for sure out of range from the town, and away from any civilization.

I take a sharp left onto a gravel road, driving a little bit before putting the car in park and turning off the engine.

"You wanna get on the roof?" I ask, and George smiles.

"Of course I do."

We get out of the car and both of us climb onto the hood of the car, crawling our way up onto the top.

I get up relatively easily, but George seems to struggle just slightly.

I offer my hand out to him to help him up, and he grabs it while blushing just slightly.

I pull him up onto the top of the car, the force of my pulling causing him to be pulled into my lap.

"Well hello there." He says. His eyes seem to wander a little, scanning my body up and down before landing on my lips for just a second, until they make their way back up to my own eyes.

He turns around so that his back is against my chest, but he doesn't move from my lap.

I wrap my arms around his torso and rest my head on his shoulder, moving my right hand up to his chin, lifting his head up, as if to remind him to look at the stars.

I move my hand away from his chin, but his head remains angled up.

I follow suit, soon looking up at the sky for myself.

It was even prettier than I imagined. I had never before seen so many stars in my life.

The stars themselves were reminiscent of the city. They were so bright, they might as well have been the city lights. 

It's such a shame that humans have ruined things like this. In most places in the world, the stars are barely visible, or not visible at all. But here, in land untouched by man, the stars are prominent. They're beautiful, bright, and a sight that I will never forget.

"Clay." George says softly, and suddenly my attention was diverted to the boy in my lap.

"I wish you would look at me the way you look at those stars." He teases, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such an attention whore. Can't handle me looking at something other than you?" I laugh, and he smiles.

"You're right, I don't like you looking at anything but me." George says, turning himself around on my lap so he was once again facing me, his legs wrapped around my waist and his arms resting on my shoulders, his hands close to my neck.

"George" I say, my voice coming out as a whisper. 

"Clay." George says back, his voice low. "I want you to kiss me, Clay."

I could feel my eyes grow wide, almost wide enough to pop out of their sockets. 

"I need you to kiss me." 

And suddenly, I feel the sudden urge to listen to him. The sudden urge to ruin the years and years of friendship that we've built, the sudden urge to throw all common sense out the window, and the sudden urge to give him my heart. To give him all my passion, all my love, everything. 

All the little flirty moments suddenly meant so much more. Suddenly, they were no longer just friendly banter. They weren't just jokes, it wasn't just "for the fans", it was real.

And in that moment, I wanted nothing more than for that to be true. 

So, I leaned in, and I kissed him.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, scared that if I let go, it would no longer be real.

I kissed him with everything I had. All the repressed feelings that I had for him, all the little things that I didn't realize were more than just adoration towards a friend. Everything dawned on me in that moment. I realized that this is all I ever wanted. All I ever wanted was to be able to hold George close as kiss him, love him, and adore him. I wanted to smother him with my affection until he could no longer breathe.

When we pulled away, I didn't know what so say.

But he did.

"Don't forget this Clay." He said quickly, putting his hands on either side of my face, nothing but adoration in his eyes.

"Why would you think that I could ever forget this?" I ask breathlessly.

"Because you're about to wake up."


	2. Nothing More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This book is based off of the song 'Jamie All Over' by Mayday Parade, and I would suggest listening to it if you have not already heard it. But you don't have to. Anyway, hope you enjoy!!  
> (This story is also posted on Wattpad if it's easier for you to read it that way. Same title, same username.)

Dream's POV

I open my eyes out of shock, my body suddenly lifting itself off of my bed.

I look around my room, realizing that it's the same room that I wake up every morning to.

Except it's not morning. It's 3:17 AM.

My mind is sill processing the surroundings around me, as well as the situation that I once believed was real. 

George was real. I had met real life George. Shit, I had kissed real life George.

That was a dream that I had never had before. I have never had such a vivid dream, especially one that contained me making out with my best friend under the beautifully bright Nevada stars. 

And I wasn't sure what to make of it.

99% of me decided it was best to shrug it off. People have weird dreams all the time, it's not like they can be controlled. It was just a weird dream.

But, there's also the other 1% of me that wants to believe it was something more. That maybe, somewhere deep down in my subconscious, that's what I want. To drive somewhere in the middle of the country with my best friend and kiss him under the stars.

But the 99% took over. The 1% didn't stand a chance.

It's not like I had ever thought of George in a romantic way. There was no reason to believe that this dream was anything other than that, just a dream. Nothing more.

George and I are best friends. And I mean that when I say that. George, Sapnap, and I have been friends for such a long time, we know almost everything about each other. When the three of us first stared hanging out together, we were almost inseparable. I think we all knew from the very beginning that the three of us were meant to find each other. It was almost fate, in a way. The way we all just happened to be in the right place at the right time, and the way we all clicked so early on. 

It made me happy thinking about those memories. Thinking about how early on in the friendship we would have calls that lasted for hours, learning things about each other and cracking jokes that would leave us gasping for breath after laughing too hard. 

It was those memories that kept me going. The late night calls, the friendly banter, and the teasing jokes. George and Sapnap meant the world to me. We've all been there for each other, through the bad and through the good. And even back when we all had 30 Twitch subs each, we supported each other. We were in each others streams, donating and chatting, raiding and watching. Nothing would keep us from supporting each other.

And we still do those things now. We support each other now, more now than ever, and it never fails to bring a smile to my face. Thinking about how I have such amazing friends who've supported me since the beginning, and would support me no matter what.

I wouldn't trade them for the world. 

I adjusted myself and rolled over in my bed, pulling the covers back over my head, trying to once again get comfortable. However, I was finding that hard to achieve. 

No matter how much I tossed, and turned, nothing could get me back to sleep. 

I sighed as I sat up in my bed, looking at the clock and seeing that only 8 minutes has passed.

I stared at the wall for a solid 20 seconds, just contemplating. 

Should I tell George about the dream I just experienced that contained him?

I mean, George doesn't have to know every single detail about my personal life. Even though I tell him quite a lot of things that nobody else really knows, I don't tell him everything. And this is going to be one of those things that I don't talk about. I don't really want to freak George out, and honestly, I really don't think he has to know. It's just a dream. It's not like I'm going to actually confess my love for him, and It's not like I want to actually drive out to Vegas with him and kiss him under the stars.

That would be crazy.

So, instead of trying to go back to sleep with this heavy topic weighing my shoulders down (as if there was an anvil on each one), I decided to distract myself.

I reluctantly rolled out of my warm bed, debating on whether or not I should eat, or just go straight for the computer. If I ate now, it could possibly fuck up my eating schedule and make it so I'm not hungry when I usually eat. But, hey, I'm already fucking up my sleep schedule, so why not fuck up my eating schedule too?

But now, the question was, what should I eat? 

I wouldn't really call myself a chef, I once forgot to put water in my microwaveable macaroni and stared a fire in my microwave. It's not a moment I'm proud of, but hey. At least the microwave was the only thing that ended up damaged. 

My mother, was not too happy though, from what I remember. She had told me that she couldn't believe I would make such a stupid mistake, and that now we had to buy a new microwave because I had ruined the other one. 

I remember feeling guilty for months after that. I had costed our family an entire microwave, and however much money it takes to buy a new microwave (yeah...still have no clue how much that costs).

I also remember that Drista had made fun of me for months over that incident. And she still does, to this day sometimes. Any time I make fun of her, her comeback is always, "well at least I didn't set moms microwave on fire."

For the longest time, I had hated when she said that. It made me feel like I was a failure of a human being. But, eventually, I got over it. We all make mistakes.

I scrunched my nose up at the memory, hesitantly walking past my microwave, being extra careful as I do so.

I open my freezer, praying to some god out there (that I don't even believe in) that I had some waffles in there that I could throw in the toaster and drizzle some syrup on. 

My mouth twitches into a small smile as my eyes land on the box of eggo waffles, sitting gently on the shelf towards the front of my freezer. 

My hand reaches in for the waffles, and I grab them, setting them on the counter next to the toaster. 

I pop two of them in the toaster, putting the box back in it's place in the freezer.

I then feel something run across my foot, and I momentarily panic. 

My panic dissolves, however, as I realize that it was just Patches, my cat.

She had rubbed her head up against my leg, purring slightly as she does so.

I move so I'm sitting on the ground, sitting crisscross as Patches crawls into the empty spot in my legs, curling up into a ball. 

I pet her gently as I here her quiet purrs, signaling that she's enjoying the attention that I am giving her.

I lean down gently and kiss her on the forehead, smiling as I'm hit with yet another memory.

I remembered the first time that I had saw Patches. She was in an animal shelter, and she was the only one who came to the front of her cage to greet me as I walked by. There were so many cats, but when I walked by, they didn't move from their spot in their cages. They simply watched as I walked by, not seeming interested. But Patches, Patches was different. 

When I walked by her cage, she came right up to the front of her cage. She sat pretty as I stopped walking and turned to look at her, almost as if she was waiting for me to notice her.

I remember slipping my hand in-between the metal bars on her cage, just enough to pet her just slightly on the head. But that was enough for her to start purring, basically begging for more of my attention. 

And that's when I knew I had found the right cat.

The noise of the waffles popping out of the toaster brought me back to earth and out of my head, making me realize that I now had to get up from my position of cuddling patches in order to get my waffles that I had so greatly desired about four minutes ago.

I sighed as I picked her up gently, cradling her in my arms as I sat her down on the island in the middle of my kitchen, only hearing a couple meows of protest.

"I know, I'm sorry darling." I mutter as I give her some quick head pats, turning back to my waffles.

I put them on a plate and drizzle some syrup on them, then I grabbed a fork and headed for my bedroom.

When I entered the room once again, I sat down at my desk and turned on my PC, digging into my waffles a little bit as I waited for it to start up.

As soon as I typed in my password to open my PC, Discord started up right away. And I was surprised to see that the name GeorgeNotFound had a little green dot next to it, meaning he was active. 

I felt my heartbeat increase, just slightly, and I mentally cursed myself. 

I couldn't let this dream that I had of him impact the way I acted towards him. If I let it take over me, he would surely notice something was off, and then he would question me about it. And I know, for sure, that if he asked me what was wrong, I don't think I'd be able to lie to him.

I always feel bad lying to George. Even if I know I have to.

An example was for his birthday. 

Sapnap, Bad, Tommy, and Tubbo all wanted to surprise him on his birthday and do something special. I don't remember exactly the context, nor do I remember what they were planning, but I do remember one thing.

George knew I was hiding something.

It was the day before his birthday, and I was in a late-night call with him, talking about random shit, when he noticed I had been acting different.

I had been a little more quiet and distant that night, but only because I didn't want to accidentally slip-up and tell him something he wasn't supposed to know.

"Dream, tell me what's wrong with you." He had said out of the blue, and I remember feeling my heart almost stop.

"What?" I had responded, my voice coming out breathy and taken aback. 

"Oh come on, I know you. I've known you for a long time. I know you're holding back something, and I want you to know you can tell me anything. I know we might joke around a lot and say that we hate each other, but you mean a lot to me, Clay."

I remember him saying that so vividly. It had meant the world to hear him say that to me, even though at the time I wasn't really hiding anything bad. But the reason I remember it so vividly, and the reason why sometimes it randomly runs through my head, is because he used my real name. Clay.

That's how I knew he was serious. He had used my actual name. He didn't call me Dream, he called me Clay.

"Thank you so much George, that, uhm, actually means a lot to me." I remember saying. "But I'm not hiding anything, I swear."

I remember him going quiet after that. I wasn't sure what to say, and it was evident that he didn't either.

The rest of the conversation was a blur, but that's okay. As long as I remember his other words, as long as I remember my real name coming out of his mouth, that's all that really matters to me. 

My eyes flickered back up to his name, mentally debating on what to do.

I decided to change my status to invisible, meaning that he couldn't tell I was online. 

I wasn't ready to talk to him. Not yet. Not with that Dream fresh in my memory.

But, it didn't matter anyway. I had already been caught.

I message popped up on my screen, from George.

GeorgeNotFound: Did you just go invis?

I stared at this message, contemplating for a second if I should respond or not.

But, at this point, I had already been caught. And I knew that.

Dream: yeah, I didn't want the merch discord to see me awake this late  
Dream: wbu? isnt it like super early over there

GeorgeNotFound: Yeah, it's around 8 AM. My mom was vacuuming this morning, apparently we're having company or something, I dunno. But it woke me up

Dream: oh, gotcha

GeorgeNotFound: Why are you awake?

I panic as the massage appears on my screen, my heartbeat increasing as I try to come up with a believable lie. 

If we were in a voice call, he would've already known I was hiding something. My voice would've given it away, I know that. Which is why I was so glad that we were messaging instead of talking. It's much easier to hide your true feelings over a text, then it is to disguise the feelings in your voice.

Dream: i was watching Netflix, didn't realize it was this late lol

GeorgeNotFound: What were you watching?

I swear, sometimes, it's like he knows I'm lying. He will often times try to catch me in a lie, and sometimes it will work. But I wasn't about to make this one of those times. 

Dream: im watching lucifer, ive seen lots of people talk about it

GeorgeNotFound: oh nice, tell me when you finish it. ive seen it and i wanna know what you think of the ending

Dream: ill try and remember to let you know

My heart races every time I see that he's typing. I know, realistically, that he probably can't tell that I'm hiding something over a text message, but that doesn't stop the anxiety from bubbling up inside of me.

I don't know why I'm so scared of him finding out about this dream. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It was just a dream. Realistically, I know that.

So I can't seem to figure out why my heart races at the thought of George finding out. At the thought of George possibly being grossed out by it, or, maybe the opposite. 

No. George wouldn't feel that way. I don't feel that way. 

It was just a stupid dream.

But I can't help but treasure the dream. Meeting George in real life would complete me. I would finally be with, like, my other half. 

My platonic soulmate.

And even though I know it was a dream, it will stay in my head as a memory. A memory that I will pretend is real.

A memory of the time I went to Vegas with George and looked at the stars.

And nothing more.


End file.
